Les portes de la tourmente
by Dagron
Summary: "Elle ignorait quand sa vision de l'autre avait changé, comment elle avait pu se muer si soudainement d'une relation aimable à une obsession." LOLICON, alias thème de pédophilie éphébophilie abordé. Yuri. Zetes prevenus!


_AVERTISSEMENTS: LOLICON, alias thème de pédophilie/éphébophilie abordé. Moins de 18 ans et personnes susceptibles d'être choquées par une relation entre un adulte et un mineur priés de s'abstenir.  
… Yuri ( femmexfemme )._**  
**

**Les portes de la tourmente.**

Elle ignorait quand sa vision de l'autre avait changé, comment elle avait pu se muer si soudainement d'une relation aimable à une obsession. Cela semblait être arrivé du jour au lendemain.

Oh, certes, leur amitié n'avait jamais été une chose immuable. Comme toute relation, elle avait eu ses hauts, ses bas, ses plats et ses sursauts. Si elle devait se montrer honnête envers elle-même, elle aurait du s'apercevoir que cette fixation n'était que la conséquence logique d'une amitié qui malgré tout cela avait continué de s'approfondir, guidant ses sentiments au delà des frontières de l'amitié, de l'amour fraternel, jusqu'à ceux du désir pur.

Lorsqu'elle s'en était aperçue, elle avait pris peur. Grandement peur.

Elle prit alors ses distances, sans pour autant parvenir à couper tous les ponts. Elle passa ses journées à tenter vainement de se vider l'esprit, de chasser des pensées qui ne cessaient de la hanter. Lorsque finalement elle devait avouer ses tentatives vaines l'espace d'une heure ou deux, elle se retrouvait à essayer de rationaliser ce penchant irrationnel. Entreprise toute aussi vaine et épuisante, qui inévitablement la poussait à retourner à ses tentatives de s'épuiser à des tâches autres pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir.

Quant à la nuit... Elle revoyait l'autre, cette fois en rêve. Sa frange dansait entre ses doigts, ses cheveux noirs et soyeux glissant sur une épaule dénudée, ses yeux l'invitant à s'y plonger, si grands, si beaux, si implorants et dépendants d'elle. L'autre lui appartenait, l'autre la possédait.

Elle se réveillait alors en sueur, dégoûtée d'elle-même; son rêve la hantait le reste de la nuit, et souvent le jour aussi. Elle détestait cette sensation, ces rêves, mais elle haïssait encore plus cette infâme parcelle d'elle-même qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'en fait, elle aurait bien aimé que cela fut bien plus qu'un songe.

Il lui fallait une solution, et les médicaments n'y faisant rien, elle eut recours à un petit ami.

C'était un jeune garçon assez aimable, qui semblait ne pas croire sa chance tout en s'y croyant. Il ignorait qu'elle ne le voyait comme rien d'autre qu'une connaissance, au plus un bon camarade, au pire un bouche-trou. Leur relation se développa assez rapidement, elle jouant avec lui, et lui se prêtant au jeu. C'était un jeu amusant, expliquant comment leur relation put durer aussi longtemps qu'elle dura finalement. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'étonner de par sa mélange de candeur et ses moments de perspicacité. Lui semblait sans cesse se réjouir de ses mystères et la surprendre.  
Mais bien évidemment, il leur fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Quand bien même ils couchaient ensembles, ce n'était pas l'un l'autre qu'ils voulaient, mais bien quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce fut les larmes aux yeux qu'elle le regarda partir. Il avait réussi à les repousser un temps, mais finalement ses songes étaient revenus.

Elle pouvait le remercier d'au moins une autre chose. Le temps avait passé, l'autre avait grandi... Lui donnant ainsi moins de frissons au réveil de ses rêves, moins de culpabilité face à son désir... Même s'il en subsistait encore.

C'est là qu'elle fit l'erreur de renouer ses liens avec l'autre.

L'autre, bien que marqué encore par son départ, ne fut que réjouie de pouvoir enfin discuter avec elle à nouveau, de pouvoir lui confier ses secrets, lui demander, sans forcer, les siens, et partager de nombreux petits bonheurs quotidiens. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir l'autre la traiter comme un nouveau venu dans sa vie malgré tout cela, mais elle ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre qu'elle-même...  
Un jour, elle lui avouera. Un jour... Peut-être.

Étrangement, le fait d'avoir de nouveau renoué ses liens avec cette personne semblait avoir chassé une grande majorité de ses pensées obsédantes, ne lui laissant que la joie naïve d'être auprès d'elle, de se remettre à vivre pleinement et sans crainte. Les personnes de son entourage lui en firent la remarque, visiblement étonnées qu'elle se soit si vite remise de sa rupture avec son petit ami. Elle les ignora... Jusqu'à la nuit où tout se précipita.

L'autre avait pris pour habitude de venir lui rendre visite le soir, un film ou un jeu sous la main pour regarder avec elle et en discuter ainsi que de tout et de rien. C'était une autre de ces soirées qui s'annonçait, et malheureusement, le film choisit se trouva être non seulement long, mais aussi une grosse déception. Pour s'en remettre, les deux s'était mises ensembles sur le Sofa pour manger du pop-corn et parler à loisir, ni l'une ni l'autre n'ayant envie de mettre fin à la soirée si vite après le flop cinématographique. Au bout d'un moment, s'apercevant que le sommeil commençait à la gagner, l'autre s'était mise à la chatouiller. Au contact de sa chair contre la sienne, ses vieux démons étaient revenus la hanter, même si elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien en laisser paraître. Aux taquineries de l'autre, elle finit par répondre en la chatouillant à son tour, ses doigts glissants le long de ses côtes, ses yeux remarquant que le haut de l'autre découvrait son ventre pendant qu'elle se débattait. Finalement, pour mettre fin à la bataille des chatouilles, elle s'allongea à côté d'elle, l'immobilisant dans ses bras, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Elle savait bien qu'elle se servait ainsi injustement du petit avantage que le temps et l'âge lui laissait encore, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner l'autre tant que cela. De toute façon, c'était bien mieux que l'alternative... Ou bien pire.

Elle se souvenait d'un rêve bien particulier. L'un de ceux qui à première vu semblait bien innocent, mais qui, parmi les nombreux autres rêves, faisait plus figure de pause dramatique que songe rassurant. Comme dans le rêve, elle était maintenant allongée avec l'autre dans ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir des traces de shampoing dans ses cheveux, une pointe de sueur le long de sa nuque, causée sans doute par leurs ébats joueurs, et le doux toucher de ses doigts le long de ses avant-bras. Il y avait aussi des choses que l'on ne remarquait pas dans le rêve, ou pas de la même façon, comme la petitesse du corps de l'autre, la chaleur humaine si enivrante, le doux roulis de son souffle... Sans réfléchir, elle resserra son étreinte, se laissant entraîner malgré elle dans un rêve éveillé.

La discussion reprit, l'autre faisant comme si elle ne remarquait point l'étrangeté de la situation. Et pourquoi le remarquerait-elle donc? Elle était toujours la première à s'agripper au cou des autres, à faire profiter aux autres de sa chaleur. Quel mal pouvait-il donc y avoir à ce que l'une de ses meilleures amies lui rende la pareille? Qu'importe que l'autre aie dix ans de plus ou non. Non, si jamais l'autre avait remarqué l'anomalie dans son attitude à elle, ce serait plus pour s'en réjouir que s'en inquiéter de toute façon.

Ironie du sort, il avait fallu que la conversation se tourne vers les relations amoureuses, l'autre entamant à peine son exploration de ce domaine qui semblait maintenant truffé de mines à celle qui en avait pourtant l'expérience. Elles parlèrent un peu de son ex-petit ami, de ses tours de magie et des candidats potentiels de l'autre, avant d'aborder, comme l'est souvent la coutume à son âge, le sujet du compagnon idéal.

L'autre disait vouloir quelqu'un de mature, pas comme ces idiots du collège, qui ricanaient à la simple mention d'un dessous féminin. Quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui l'aiderait à comprendre les nombreux mystères de l'univers, sans la prendre pour autant pour une idiote. Quelqu'un de beau, bien sur, mais pas qu'à l'extérieur...

Elle ferma les yeux en écoutant l'autre énumérer les innombrables qualités que l'on associait au compagnon idéal, souriant face à l'innocence dont elle continuait à faire preuve, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur première rencontre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, à chaque trait mentionné, "toi, toi, toi tout craché." Ce ne fut que lorsque l'autre interrompit sa rêverie par une question qu'elle rouvrit ses yeux,

"Et toi Shiho? C'est quoi, pour toi, ton homme idéal?"

Elle laissa la mélancolie s'emparer d'elle, tandis qu'elle réfléchit un moment à la question posée. Pour elle, son compagnon idéal n'était pas un homme, mais une femme. Et bizarrement, c'était une femme qui n'avait pas fini de grandir, une femme encore dans les bras de l'enfance. Nulle autre que le bout de femme qui se trouvait entre ses bras à ce moment même.

"Mon compagnon idéal?" Finit-elle par lui répondre. "C'est quelqu'un un peu comme celui que tu viens de décrire. Quelqu'un d'innocent, sur qui l'ombre n'a point d'ancrage. Quelqu'un de courageux, qui ne se laisse pas abattre."  
Et dans un murmure qui aurait pu n'être qu'une pensée, elle ajouta...  
"Quelqu'un comme toi."

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant le rire fluet de l'autre qu'elle se rendit compte que sa dernière phrase n'était point resté un non-dit. Elle sentit ses joues se colorer, et ne put que s'enfouir dans la chevelure de sa compagne. Heureusement, l'autre semblait prendre ça plus comme un compliment qu'un aveux, mais cela n'empêchait...

L'autre se tourna légèrement, profitant du fait que son étreinte s'était relâché pour se mettre plus à l'aise, et glisser ses doigts, comme elle l'avait fait déjà parfois, dans les cheveux ambrés de son aînée. Elles restèrent ainsi dans le silence plusieurs minutes, l'une faisant semblant de somnoler, l'autre perdue dans ses réflexions.

"Dis..."

"Hm?"

"C'était comment ton premier baiser?"

Surprise par la nouvelle question de l'autre, Shiho se releva pour mieux regarder son visage. Elle n'y lisait que candeur et curiosité, avec une toute petite pointe d'embarras.

"Si tu ne veux pas en parler."

"Non, non, ça va. C'est juste que..." Juste que quoi? Qu'elle s'était posée la même question au sujet de l'autre, se demandant s'il avait eu lieu, et si oui, avec qui?

Elle tenta de se remémorer son premier baiser. Était-ce avec son magicien borné? Non. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'elle s'en souvint. Son premier baiser, elle ne l'avait pas partagé avec un jeune homme taquin, mais un tueur, un assassin au regard froid. Leur relation de l'époque s'était peut-être limité à leur vie professionnelle, mais cela ne les avaient pas empêché de jouer avec le feu. C'était ce baiser qui l'avait conduit à mettre plus de distance entre elle et cet homme, à se munir de glace pour refroidir ses ardeurs. Elle était encore bien jeune à l'époque, à peine revenue des Etats-unis... Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas remémoré son regard gourmand, sa démarche calculatrice, la rudesse de son étreinte. A vrai dire, elle avait fait de son mieux pour oublier.  
Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle fit le parallèle entre sa différence d'âge avec lui alors, et sa différence d'âge avec l'autre maintenant. Un parallèle troublant.

"Shiho, ça va?"  
Son silence venait d'ailleurs d'alerter l'autre à sa tourmente intérieur.

"Ça va, ça va," mentit-elle. "C'est juste que mon premier baiser n'a pas vraiment été... des plus agréables."

Évidemment, l'autre s'empressa alors de s'excuser, d'essayer de la réconforter, sans savoir que cela ne faisait qu'amplifier son malaise. Elle voulait se laisser aller dans ses bras, elle voulait fuir au loin. Elle était tentée de lui demander des caresses, et en même temps elle voulait que l'autre la fasse souffrir pour ses fautes, toutes ses fautes. Finalement, ce fut son masque de grande sœur qui répondit à sa place aux inquiétudes de l'autre.

"Ne t'en fais pas va, j'ai eu plusieurs baisers merveilleux après celle là."  
Un soupir de soulagement de l'autre, et un sourire prêt à la faire fondre. Ses démons étaient décidément toujours là.

Finalement l'autre décida de passer la nuit, et annonça qu'il était temps pour elles de dormir, après tout, l'autre avait des activités de prévu le lendemain, et il était clair que son amie était fatiguée. Shiho accueillit cette offre avec un sourire de gratitude. Elle savait bien qu'avec le sommeil, cette nuit, reviendraient ses cauchemars... Mais au moins, même si une tentation bien réelle allait rester à proximité, elle ne resterait plus dans ses bras, à la taquiner, à la tourmenter. Le tourment de ses rêves valait bien cela.

Hélas, tout n'était pas aussi simple que cela. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut au doux goût sur ses lèvres d'un baiser non rêvé, d'un bisou volé par une adolescente qui ignorait que sa victime était réveillée, qu'elle était consentante. Si elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour lui indiquer cela, c'était pour ne point briser les illusions de l'autre. Elle l'aimait trop pour cela.

La soirée vidéo qui suivit, l'autre recommença, cette fois en ayant réussi à faire passer cela pour une expérimentation sans arrière pensée, sans se douter qu'un adulte normal aurait refusé, sans savoir qu'elle était au courant du baiser déjà volé.

A la troisième soirée vidéo où un baiser fut échangé, elle était dorénavant perdu. Ce baiser là, ce n'était pas l'autre qui l'avait initié. Mais l'autre avait eu l'air d'apprécier, et l'avait même encouragé à recommencer.

Cela devint une habitude. Les films qui étaient, fut un temps, un prétexte pour discuter devinrent aussi un prétexte pour se caresser, s'embrasser... La découverte pour l'autre d'un monde que lui ouvrait maladroitement les portes de l'adolescence, du corps de l'être désirée sous toutes ses coutures pour l'une. Car finalement, cela ne se limita guère à des baisers chastes, loin de là. L'autre semblait n'avoir nullement peur de laisser son aînée se servir de sa langue, nullement honte de la laisser la dépouiller peu à peu de son innocence. L'autre finit bien par voir les hésitations de sa compagne, le tourment qui semblait tant perturber son sommeil, et elle en rit, l'invitant à mettre ses mains sous son haut, à le lui enlever elle-même, lui demandant l'autorisation de faire de même, lui admettant sa curiosité vis à vis des atouts féminins qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de développer. Cela devint leur petit plaisir régulier, leur petit secret rien qu'à elles deux.

Pourtant, Shiho ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps ce bonheur coupable allait durer. Après tout, même si le démon qui lui soufflait d'user de son influence sur l'autre avait été vaincu par les initiatives de cette dernière, ils restaient ceux du doute, de la jalousie, de la peur d'être découverte, de souffrir. Elle ne se leurrait pas. Si l'autre avait initié la chose, c'était plus par une combinaison de curiosité et d'hormones que par amour ou désir pur. Venue la fin de son adolescence, que deviendra son innocence, déjà perdue? L'autre ne voudrait-elle pas aller voir ailleurs, découvrir le monde? Et dans ce cas, comment réagirait-elle, elle?

"Ayumi..." Souffla-t-elle.

L'autre leva vers elle son visage. Ses cheveux, décoiffés, brossèrent doucement le haut de son épaule dénudée, tandis que sa respiration, irrégulière, lui chatouillait la gorge. Son coeur se pinça en voyant le regard implorant qui lui faisait face. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps nu, son humidité sur ses doigts. Elle pouvait encore la goûter sur sa langue.

"S-Shiho."

La petite voix implorante qui parvint à ses oreilles fut suffisante pour faire s'envoler ses doutes. Tant pis si son bonheur était éphémère. L'important c'était de profiter de l'instant présent. L'autre lui appartenait, et elle était devenu sa chose en retour. Après, elle s'en fichait d'être rejetée, voire emprisonnée dans le futur. Elle l'aurait bien mérité après tout.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher, tandis qu'elle reprenait le mouvement de va et vient dans l'intimité de l'autre à sa demande si urgente, de penser que tout aurait été tellement plus simple si, le jour où elle s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Ayumi, la petite Ai Haibara n'avait pas pris la décision de récupérer ces dix années qui les séparaient maintenant.

FIN.


End file.
